The Walking Dead Part 2 (Main Series)
The Walking Dead Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of The Walking Dead Universe. It follows the story of small town sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes as he wakes up from a coma into a new world ruled by the undead where he is determined to keep his family alive, no matter the cost, while leading a group of gathered survivors in an effort to start a new life among the undead. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One - Dead Reckoning What starts off as a normal day for ordinary sheriff's deputy Rick Grimes turns into one of tragedy as he is fatally shot in the line of duty and falls into a coma, leaving his family devastated. Meanwhile Shane Walsh, his partner on the force, has to deal with the increasing number of strange individuals that have gathered around town, all of them seemingly intent on killing while an unknown apocalyptic outbreak is starting to happen. Episode Two - Days Gone Bye After having been abandoned in the hospital, Rick wakes up from his coma to find the world ruled by the undead and gone to chaos. Determined to find his family, Rick sets off back home where he meets a survivor and his son who are holding up in Rick's house. Meanwhile the tragic story of Hannah and the events leading up to her death are shown before her faithful meeting with Rick Grimes. Episode Three - Atlanta Run Now with a destination to head towards, Rick makes his way towards Atlanta in hopes of finding his wife and son there after he was told it was a supposed safe-zone. Meanwhile Glenn, a survivor of the outbreak, must head into the city of Atlanta, revealed to be overrun with the undead, in order to collect as many supplies off of a shopping list as he can before escaping the city and heading back to a survivor camp. Episode Four - Guts Having reunited with his wife and son, Rick settles down in the survivor camp until the group decides that, being in desperate need of supplies, Glenn should take a group of them into Atlanta which soon goes bad when one of them gets the entire group trapped in a shopping mall with a need of escape which results in Rick and Glenn coming up with a dangerous plan involving the usage of the undead themselves. Episode Five - Tell It To The Frogs Having escaped from Atlanta but missing one member, Rick and Glenn are forced to lead an expedition back into the city once the missing member's brother, Daryl Dixon, forces their hand. However, while searching for Merle, the group comes to meet another group of people who can be either allies or threats. Later, the survivor camp comes under attack after Glenn's car's noises attracted bad attention to the camp. Episode Six - More Time With the survivor camp left in ruins after the devastating walker attack during the night, the group are forced onto the road in search of a new home while they must say goodbye to a friend as they meet a stranger along the way. Meanwhile the tension between Rick and Shane begins to grow thick as the two of them begin to come to disagreements of where their group should go just as they find possible sanctuary. Episode Seven - Do Not Enter Leaving the group alone at Wiltshire Estates, Rick and Shane go off on their own to investigate a nearby public works building where the two begin fighting it out after they have conflicted opinions. Meanwhile the rest of the group discover they are in danger when it is too late as a, previously hidden, herd of zombies appear and force the group to fight their way out of Wiltshire Estates before they are all devoured. Episode Eight - Going To Be Okay With the group forced on the road again, Rick and Shane reach the end of their friendship when they both break under the pressure of deciding where their group should go which leads to a life changing confrontation in the woods that will leave one of their group members scarred. Meanwhile the rest of the group is trying to recover from their most recent losses to their members as they desperately head towards Atlanta's CDC. Episode Nine - TS-19 Having been welcomed into the CDC by its last remaining scientist, Edwin Jenner, the group quickly make themselves at home and allow themselves to finally be happy again despite all the recent tragedy. Meanwhile Edwin continues to desperately try and search for any hope, no matter how small, he can maybe find for a cure to the apocalyptic virus but discovers a terrifying revelation about the virus instead. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the series, as well as their current statuses. |-|One= Season One Grimes Family King County 1st Cavalry Division Atlanta Highway Survivors Jones Family Siggard Family Atlanta Survivor Camp Atlanta Nursing Home Tyreese's Group Center For Disease Control Miscellaneous Survivors